Catch a Break
by Krugger
Summary: Warspite has gotten a new hobby and it is driving Ark Royal around the bend I'm still mostly alive, life has been unkind to my attempts to write, Hypercranes hurts me every time I see the last release date. For now, I hope you like this thing I tried also has my writing gotten any better?


**OYY BISMARK!"**

Another peaceful day at the naval base, shattered by the thunderous sounds of a fleeing battleship chased by a carrier.

**"LEAVE ME ALONE!"**

All things considered, it is not wholely unusual and the duo are well known for their antics. Most of the base paid no heed, at the same time those who were moving about in the base stepped closer to the walls and out of main passageways to avoid any accidental collisions. There was a time when this would have been or led to chaos but now like Hannibal in Rome, it was a contained disaster.

Ever since the first British ships appear there have been routine bouts of chaos on every new arrival. The frightening thing is that is was so calm when the first foreign ships came in comparison. Bismark and Iowa had no problem with the base or each other, aside from some cultural differences which were almost immediately resolved once beers were brought in by Houshou and Mamiya. Most did not realize at the time that it was the age of the two that made it so easy both were too young in war. Which is why no one was ready for the arrival of Her Majesty's ships and the reaction to Bismarck at the time .

Now onto the duo in question, a tall Aryan woman in all her Germanic glory is currently being chased by a very energetic red-headed brit through the base.

As Bismark fled through the base turning left and right and down hallways. Most would see just a frantic escape attempt, but had anyone paid attention to the routine they would notice that they were always headed to the forest at the rear of the base. A peaceful area for members of the navy to relax in the sound and smell of nature.

Once the fleeing german made it into the forest the thundering sound of running would stop. Most figured that it was due to the lack of concrete the soft soil and the leaves of countless seasons muffling the chase. The shouts would fade and suddenly stop and unseen to all, once in the forest a good few seconds before the carrier arrived Bismark would stop her retreat and turn to face her pursuer.

As if on cue said pursuer would burst into the small clearing where her quarry was waiting.

"What do you want?" Bismark asked with arms crossed

Aircraft Carrier Ark Royal trotted to a halt a few feet away " That was a good run, thank you Biscko."

"I have told you to stop calling me that."

Adjusting her tiara Ark chuckled "You did, but I have chosen to keep that as your name Biscko."

Bismarck took two powerful strides to stand before Ark standing at her full height she grabbed the redhead's hands holding them above her and pressed them against the nearest tree effectively pinning helplessly to the tee.

"Why must you brits always cause so much trouble for me." she sighed letting go of Ark's hands only for Ark push herself from the tree and into Bismarck wrapping her arms around her waist, the taller girl was unmoved by the contact but her hands around Ark and holding her in a similar fashion all beat more loosely.

Having been held in the arms of her German captor Ark looked up and on tipping toes brushed her lips against the german's. Bismark felt the gentle touch and moved forward to deepen the contact, a gentle embrace became more firm drawing the shorter girl into her. White clad arms loop around Bismarck's neck as the girl immersed herself in the kiss. Mouths opened tongues seeking advance into the other and melding in the middle. Ark began to gently grind her hips against Bismark and just before anything else could happen Bismarck pulled back a faint trail remained of the kiss. Ark Royal, not ready to end attempted to press upward to recapture the lips of Bismark but to no avail. Bismarck tightening her hold to prevent Ark from reaching her lips again.

"Bloody tease." Ark huffed when Bismarck hugged her close that she could not move upward or back.

"You're one to talk, its a bit unusual for you to come after me so early in the afternoon, I assume you were looking for me for a reason.

sighing in defeat Ark buried her head in the taller girl's bosom "How can you just stop like that... and yes I need you for something other than looking for a shag"

Bismarck could not help but chuckle "Well now we are getting somewhere, I assume it has to do with Warpsite." Pausing for a moment she wondered, "Odd I would have thought with Nelson here things would be easier for you."

Ark tried to bury her head even deeper letting out a loud defeated groan. Pulling Ark away from her chest "Out with it, what is troubling you."

"Can we just shag and call it a day." Ark whined

"That bad."

Ark nodded placing both hands on Bismark's shoulder she asked "Have you ever heard of WCMX?"

Bismarck tilted her head slightly "no, I can't say that I have."

"Well I didn't bloody well know either and I would have loved it that way," Ark growled before trying to bury her face into the Bismarck again, and this time Bismarck let here as she continued to whine though this time muffled

"Some minger had to, HAD TO! Show Warpsite the existence of WCMX."

Bismark started to gently rub circles into Ark's back. " You still have not told me what this WCMX is."

"its a stupid idea and it was done by the American's no doubt." Ark began to rant.

Pulling the carrier back a little Birsmark raised Ark's face with her finger under her chin till they were making eye contact. "Is it really that bad for her to have a hobby with the Americans, you know how she feels about her legs so it-"

Ark looked away and let out a loud sigh leaned into Bismarck "Its extreme wheelchair sport." for a moment all Bismarck could do was blink.

"..."

"..."

"... Come again."

"She has gotten into some dodgy extreme wheelchair sport that has her flippin around in a massive pipe or jumping over ramparts!" Ark wailed into the sky scaring away several birds, before looking Bismarck in the eyes expecting a positive response. Bismark for her part was still confused and when she realized that Ark was looking at her for a response she had nothing.

"...Well, nothing has gone wrong so far and she has Nelson and you watching her."

Ark gave Bismark a defeated stare "You, me and every bloke on the base knows, it is only a matter of time before everything goes pear-shaped."

Bismark could not deny that because as she had been informed by a very tired Nagato long ago;

"If something that you did not expect to work does work its only natural to then push your luck and at that time Murphy's law will take care of the rest."

Deciding it was best not to bring up that inevitability Bismark tried another more tried and true method that helped to relax Ark before.

"How about we get you a few lagers to help settle your nerves." she said giving Ark a gentle squeeze

Ark was silent for a moment "I can't believe you Mrs. Straight laced kraut wants to get me plaster before noon."

"I never said that, also its afternoon now"

"Well, I'm gonna be legless by the time we're finished anyways let us go!" Ark said as she pushed away and started marching off to where Bismark could only guess but she had a strong sense it was to Houshou's there would be too many Destroyers to head to Mamiya so early. Bismarck followed with a shake of her head and amused shrug.

The next morning Bismark stepped out of her bathroom drying her hair after her morning shower and cast a sympathetic glance at the sleeping Ark in her bed hugging a pillow. While talking to Jun'you about her newest brew, Ark had taken one look at the live feed Aoba had set up for Warspite's new stunt and had promptly downed the large bottle of Jun'you's, screamed, "GOD SAVE THE QUEEN!" and promptly keeled over in the middle of Houshou's.

This would have been unusual as Ark was a rather responsible drinker all things considered, but having seen the same video that she had. Most felt the reaction was quite reasonable, with nods of understanding all around. Bismarck did not expect to see the bar in unison look at her with smug expectation.

After being informed it was not proper to just throw a lady over her shoulder like a dirty rug. Bismark now found herself carrying Ark in her arms like a princess to the cheers and whistles of most patrons. Oh, and what a princess she had, heavily inebriated and mutter rather unprincess like obscenities about her 'allies' in her stupor. Originally she intended to take the girl her room with Nelson and Warspite,but considering what led to this incident she thought better of it and having nowhere else in mind to go had brought her back to her quarters. Where she now lay peacefully hugging Bismarck's pillow.

**-Houshou's Upon Bismark's exit-**

Hagerou watched as Bismarck carried Ark out of the bar and asked her sisters "Do they know we know that umm." the girl taken over by blushing could not finish her question

"That they're dating, probably not." Myoukou replied sipping at her sake "It's fun to watch though."

Nachi stopped mid drink confusion on her face "They're dating?" she asked looking between her sisters.

"That's not all their doing." Ashigara smirked

"...oh Nachi I worry about you," Myoukou responded with a sad shake of the head.


End file.
